The present invention relates to a device for temporarily sealing a cylindrical can containing a carbonated beverage which commonly opens at the can top and which has a rim about the can top.
It is well known that carbonated beverages and drinks have their sparkling effect due to their carbon dioxide content. With continued exposure to the ambient atmosphere, such carbonated beverages will become flat or loose their sparkling or fizzle effect rendering the particular beverage seemingly less flavorful or palatable.
Carbonated beverages contained in bottles with removable caps lend themselves for easy resealing of the bottle. That is, some bottle caps are of the screw-on and screw-off type which permit resealing of the bottle. Other bottles permit plastic caps to be placed over the lip of the bottle opening to thereby seal in the freshness or carbonation of the beverage within the bottle.
Cylindrical cans both made of steel and aluminum have posed a special problem in that they do not lend themselves to be readily resealed once the can top has been opened either by action of a can opener or a can top tab. Consequently, the beverage must be completely consumed or stored in another sealable container to prevent the remaining carbonated beverage from going flat.
There is a need for a device to temporarily close beverage cans as to seal in their freshness and carbonation for individuals who do not wish to completely consume the entire can's contents or store the beverage in another sealable container.